The Academy Of Thought - BtVS-Ats Edition
by The Forgotten End
Summary: Welcome to my mind! I've got a million ideas for stories, from every category and genre you can think of, and I'm sharing them with you for one reason; I can't manage to write them all myself, even if I live to be a thousand! So here there are, though a bit of a warning; they are all with the pairing Spike/Buffy. Someday soon I'll post challenges with other pairings, promise :D
1. Across The Ocean - All Human

**Authors Note;** As it says in my profile, I've got _at least_ three-hundred story ideas for Buffy... not Buffy and Angel, _just _Buffy alone. It's insane, really, and I'll never get around to actually writing all of them myself, or I don't think I will, so I leave them here for you. They are _very_ detailed, but remember that I planned to write them myself. If there is something you don't agree with, feel free to contact me and we can discuss is. This A/N goes for all future chapters.

Also, it's all in order. The first chapter will contain an All Human challenge and then the next will be another category and so on and so forth. When I've used up all of my categories, I'll simply start from the beginning and post another All Human challenge. Hope that doesn't sound too confusing :)

Read on!

* * *

**Across The Ocean.**

**Buffy AH.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Xander/Cordelia. Willow/Tara.**

William Nathaniel Pratt, or Spike, is native to the city of New York. He is a twenty-five-year-old man working on Manhattan. Then one day, while visiting family in Alabama, his whole world is turned upside down. As always, he makes the trip down to the south to visit his favorite aunt, along with his cousin who he shares an apartment with in New York City. Tara Maclay has such a wonderful relationship with her mother that her and Spike often visits. However, this time, while walking along the sandy beaches of Alabama, Spike finds a letter in a bottle.

Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Buffy, was born and raised in Sunnydale, California. She grew up with her single mother, Joyce Summers, and her younger half-sister, Dawn Summers. Buffy is twenty-three years old and working in Los Angeles, since graduating from college the year before. She lives in an apartment in the city with her close friend and former college roommate, Cordelia Chase. Sending the letter is a spontaneous decision on Buffy's part, after her longtime relationship with Riley Finn falls apart and he leaves her and the city. She never expects a reply.

Despite living on different ends of the country, the two begin a friendship over old-fashioned mail, both agreeing that it shouldn't have died out like it did. In fact, they agree on a lot of things, along with sharing many secrets with each other. Like the fact that Spike misses his biological mother, who passed away when he was ten. After a few years of depression, his father met a traveling American and fell in love, leading to the move to the States. Buffy also confesses that she isn't sure who her father is, because he left when she was tiny and her mother refuses to discuss his identity with her eldest daughter.

Six months seem to pass in a blur and the two decide to meet up, when Buffy has a work-related thing in Manhattan. They've yet to send pictures and thus have no idea what the other one looks like. Because of this, Buffy's best friend, Cordelia, insists on coming along for protection, in case this Spike guy isn't what he says he is. Of course, that doesn't end up being the case and the two friends stick around for two weeks, where Buffy and Spike fall madly in love even more than they did over the written word. Cordelia herself is happy to get to know Spike's best mate, Xander Harris.

Then it comes time for them to return to California, but it is not a bittersweet goodbye, as Spike and Xander are planning on visiting the girls during their next vacation, which is less than two months away. Unfortunately, no one foresaw what would happen. When the plane leaves, Buffy and Xander are on it, as the man had some business in California, and Cordelia stays a little longer in New York, for a fashion show on Manhattan. However, Buffy and Xander never make it to their destination, as the plane crashes over the ocean. According to officials, there are no survivors.

Buffy and Xander wash up on a deserted island, miles away from any other land and are forced to get by with what little food and water there is for them. Meanwhile, back on the mainland, Spike and Cordelia are losing their minds and forced to break the bad news to Joyce and Dawn, who didn't know that their precious Buffy was on that plane from the news. Everyone is wrapped up in a cloud of depression, as Spike bitterly considers the irony of finally finding his soulmate, only to lose her shortly after. He quits his job and goes home to spend some time with his family.

However, fate is about to intervene once more, as Buffy decides to send yet another letter in a bottle. With things found on the island, she is able to get a message scrawled out and then places it in one of the only unbroken bottles found in this desertion. Throwing it to the seas, she prays for a miracle. Several weeks later, while walking along the white, sandy beaches of her home, Willow Rosenberg finds something peculiar. It doesn't take long, after opening it and reading the letter, for her to attempt to track down the Summers family of Sunnydale, California. Thankfully it's a small town.

Soon a rescue mission is at hand, unfortunately they are on their own, as the police refuse to accept the letter as evidence of their survival. Now, Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Joyce and Dawn all set out on a journey to finding their lost loved ones. At the same time we also follow the slow but steady deterioration that is Buffy and Xander, as they slowly run out of food to eat and the sun's rays prove lethal, with each day spent under it. It soon becomes a race against time, as they try to stay alive, while their family weather the raging storm in order to bring them back home.

Epilogue will be Buffy's third and final letter in a bottle, telling her story and maybe who finds and reads it.


	2. Be My Girl - Alternate Universe

**Authors Note;** This is one I would _love_ to write myself, but unfortunately I'm not terribly good at introspective stuff, without a lot of action attached and I absolutely suck at lemons, which I think this will probably have quite a few of. I also suck at writing a non-canon Buffy, so that's yet another reason. But I would _love_ for someone to take on the challenge and bring to life this idea. Thank you :)

* * *

**Be My Girl. **

**Buffy AU.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy.**

Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Buffy, lives in Los Angeles with her feuding parents. She's the most popular girl in all of Hemery High and is dating team Quarterback, Tyler Merrill. Let's pretend for just a moment, that since she hadn't been found as a Potential, she wont be found as a Slayer either. Perhaps only the innocence of being a child, allows the spell to work and as soon as she's Chosen, she's protected from those kinds of magicks. Anyway, she is past her sixteenth birthday, with no idea of what changed several months back, only that she got better at cheerleading, for some reason.

As the teenage bimbo never does anything strenuous, she won't realize her own strength for a while. Her parents continue to bicker and she feels a divorce coming on, but she doesn't want that. So, for their anniversary, Buffy gives them tickets to a house in Aspen and tells them to go on vacation and try to work through their differences. While they're gone, she has the house to herself, promising not to have any parties and keeping it. At some point, one of Hank's mistresses will come looking for him and Buffy will try, with everything inside of her, to stay in the land of denial.

Then, one night, a few days after her parents left town, she finds a young man in a black leather jacket, hurt and in pain not far from her house. She brings him back to her home, talking to herself on the way and thus speaking his invitation out loud, unknowingly. It never occurs to her why she has the strength to bring him inside and upstairs, as worried as she is for him. Obviously she notices the hunkiness that is him. In fact, true to the teenager she is, she spends the very next day, breaking up with Tyler, so nothing will get in the way of her getting the stranger. She's not the type to cheat, after all.

She can't understand why he seems to get worse, instead of better and then he wakes up. Knowing better than to let the cat out of the bag, he informs her that he's got a very rare disease that means he needs plenty of blood to survive. Naive enough to believe his story, she sneaks into the local hospital and nicks several bags of the liquid. It never occurs to her to take needles and stuff, too, and Spike makes her leave the room when he drinks it, not wanting to freak out the girl who has put him up and also because he doesn't want her to kick him out, as he still can't move properly.

We learn that Drusilla dumped him only a few months ago and since then, he's been drinking himself a hole into the ground and getting into fights with overwhelming odds against him. Which is exactly how he got himself injured this time, as well. Not knowing that Buffy is the Slayer, though, means he wont fight his growing feelings for her, quite as much as he did in the show. And it won't take him as long to make the connection to love, either. Buffy herself starts to let go of her vain and bitchy self, in the face of actual love and not just a teenage, puppy crush, like what she had with Tyler.

As they begin to fall in love, Spike decides to let Buffy in on the truth of what he is and what the world is really like. He knows he's risking her love for him, but wants to know that he was absolutely honest with her, almost right from the start. For Buffy's sake she actually takes it pretty well, though that might have something to do with her feelings for him. By the time she is prepared to deal with the fact that her boyfriend is a Vampire, he is finally fully healed. And then her parents return from their trip, with news that they're getting a divorce and Buffy can't find it in her to care enough to be upset.

With Joyce so busy and depressed with the upcoming divorce and perhaps some trouble at her place of work, Buffy manages to keep Spike in the somewhat large home, without anyone noticing. Both Joyce and Hank are so busy trying to buy her love, to see what's really happening. Spike and Buffy venture into a sexual relationship and along the way become mated to each other. Then, it's time for Buffy to finish her Sophomore year and Joyce makes the decision to relocate to the Hellmouth. Only after learning what it is, is she okay with it, since it will be a good place for Spike to live.

After feeling the bond of their mating, Drusilla shows up and reveals that this was why she dumped Spike. She says that she wants to live off animal blood as well, because she wants them to stay a family. Buffy obviously struggles a bit with jealousy, but is eventually convinced, after reading about just what being mated entails. Dru is also the one to reveal that Buffy has been the Slayer for almost a year, to both her and Spike's shock. Then, other members of the Aurelian clan arrive on the scene, accepting the fact that Spike's mate is the Slayer. Lawson and Dalton are amongst them, the rest are OC.

Unlike most stories, Buffy's non-presence in Sunnydale for the first six months won't mean the death of all the characters we know, except Jesse.


	3. Apocalyptic Now - Post-Series

**Apocalyptic Now.**

**Buffy Post-Chosen. Angel Post-NFA.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Willow/Tara. Xander/Cordelia. Angel/Nina.**

It's been two years since the battle against the Circle of the Black Thorn and Spike and Angel were the only survivors. A testament to their strength as Warriors, is that they survived a battle that Illyria didn't. In the wake of all that had happened, not just with the fight, but before as well, and the sacrifices both Vampires have made, one before the soul, each of them is handed the reward of the Shanshu prophecy. However, since no one ever saw Spike coming, they have to divide the power, which results in two new creatures; not quite Vampires, but not quite human, either.

They each get to keep their supernatural strength, otherwise what kind of reward would it be? Their senses are still heightened, along with their healing, but they are no longer Immortal, nor allergic to holy relics or the sunlight. Angel reconnects with Connor and finally allows himself to fall in deep love with Nina, while admitting to Spike that he was better for Buffy. The two of them also become good friends, almost like brothers. When the story begins, Angel is awkwardly asking Spike to be the godfather of the child Nina just found out she's carrying.

Now, despite surviving the battle against the Circle, that doesn't mean that the Vampires won. The world has been utterly destroyed, though humanity is still in existence. There just aren't as many left, less than half. What no one realizes yet, though, is that the more the world is destroyed, the more the powerful Demons start to escape to other dimensions. Leaving only Vampires and weaklings in their place, easy enough to kill. Angel and Nina have a house together in LA, despite what it has become and Spike lives in another house, along with Connor, who doesn't have his old family anymore. All will be explained.

It didn't take long, for the battling Demons in LA, to move on to the rest of the world. As soon as the Watcher's Council got wind of this, they began to assemble their Slayer army, as the Demon hordes made their way to Europe. Rupert Giles died in the first wave, too old and weary to survive as he had in the past. As waves kept coming, more and more Slayers perished, starting with the ones who'd had the least training and ending with the experienced ones, like Faith and Kennedy. By the time it all came to an end, only Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn were left.

Realizing that all of Europe had become almost nothing more than a wasteland, the foursome make the journey back to the United States and their home of California. As Los Angeles is quite a bigger city than Sunnydale, they won't know, at first, who the others living there are. Also, while they knew that Angel had a detective agency and worked with Wesley and Cordelia, they stopped being in contact with them, around the time that Darla showed up pregnant. Not counting his amulet appearance in Chosen, Buffy hasn't seen Angel since her mother's funeral. Though Andrew in Damage is still per canon.

Basically, they don't know that Cordelia and Wesley are dead, along with all of the others, nor did Andrew manage to confess to Spike being back, before he was killed, also in the first wave. No one has a clue about the son that Angel fathered or that both he and Spike are now human. At the same time, Angel is not aware that Xander lost an eye, Willow is gay and very powerful, Dawn is more than just a bratty little sister or that Buffy actually did love Spike back. Spike never talks about his years in Sunnydale, nor about the final words spoken from the love of his unlife.

At some point, both groups meet up again and there is a lot of angst to weed through, before they can move forward. After a lot of hard labor, the Hyperion is back in business, though there are few left in the city that are in need of a detective. Then, as they realize the lowering numbers of evil activity, they take a counsel with a PTB messenger. And learn that they are about to be rewarded for all they've done and accepted, over the years. The messenger will look into the hearts of the Warriors, see their true desires and give it to them. None of them aware that the end result was something they still or ever wanted.

Xander's true desire brings Cordelia back to life, Willow's brings Tara back and Dawn finally gets closure on the whole Key business. Angel is surprised to learn that his true desire is for Drusilla's sanity to return, Nina is assured that her child will no longer have Werewolf blood from her and Connor finally comes to terms with only keeping one set of memories, as it has been too confusing otherwise. Spike is given knowledge that his mother did, in fact, make it to Heaven, despite what he did and Buffy is finally being shown the truth of her past and that she wasn't the reason for why so many things went wrong.

Ends with a happy family, a world free of Demons and a happily ever after for everyone involved.


	4. Change Is Coming - Pre-Series

**Change Is Coming.**

**Buffy Pre-Series.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Drusilla/Lawson. Faith/Gunn.**

Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Buffy, is a fifteen-year-old girl, who was recently Chosen as the new Slayer. She fought against her destiny, tooth and nail, until her blatant disregard for her powers got her Watcher killed. With Merrick's death, Buffy found the strength to take out Lothos and his minions, but in the process she accidentally burned down the school gym. After being expelled and spending a few weeks in an insane asylum, Buffy has had enough. She packs her bags, leaves a note for her parents and leaves Los Angeles in the dust. But where is she going?

After dealing with an infestation of Vampires in Las Vegas, Buffy travels across many States, fighting battles along the way, until she one night finds herself in Boston, Massachusetts, facing off against two Master Vampires of the Aurelius line. William the Bloody and his insane paramour, Drusilla the Mad. They returned to the New York area of his famous Slayer kill in the seventies, after Drusilla was harmed by an angry mob in Prague. Spike decides that Slayer blood is exactly what his Ripe Wicked Plum needs, to get her strength back and unfortunately for Buffy, she's not good enough to win.

However, unfortunately for Spike, his beloved Drusilla wants Buffy to stick around longer, after death and no one has ever tried to change a Slayer before. Thus no one knows the consequences to the Vampire, or the plus to the Slayer. While Drusilla slowly regains her strength with the infusion of Slayer blood, Spike begins to feel pain like never before; the pain of his brand new soul, the ultimate consequence for what he did. For Buffy's sake, she feels changes as well, as she slowly transforms into the ultimate Warrior; the Slayer Champion.

What happens next? How does Drusilla deal with the changes in her Childe and Grandchilde? What happens when Faith is Chosen after Buffy's 'death'? How does it become Spuffy? Answer these questions and more. I only have one stipulation; NO Scooby interaction. Thank you :)


	5. In On It - S1

**In On It.**

**Buffy S1.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Xander/Cordelia. Willow/Tara. Jesse/Amy. Giles/Jenny. Joyce/OC.**

Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Buffy, is a sixteen-year-old girl, who was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. After burning down Hemery High gym, spending some time in an asylum and killing Vampires in Las Vegas, Buffy and her mother move to the small town of Sunnydale, to start over. But even though Buffy is the Slayer and has lived quite a different life in the last six months, or so, she'll never be prepared for what she finds in this seemingly innocent small town. The surprise isn't her new, stuffy Watcher, Rupert Giles. The surprise isn't the stranger that follows her around, who calls himself Angel. The surprise isn't even the so-called Hellmouth, laying dormant underneath the town. No, the real surprise are the other students at her school.

Two years ago, Willow Rosenberg found herself in the middle of a territory fight between two Vampire gangs and discovered the existence of Demons. After escaping with her life intact, she began to research and thanks to her intelligence being more than most girls her age, she quickly found as much or more information than even the Council has accumelated over the centuries. Though worried for their safety, she eventually brought her friends, Xander and Jesse, into the secret as well and the three teenagers began to take lessons at a local martial arts center in town, so they could begin to protect the town from these supernatural threats. Their 'organization' grew in both numbers and success rate, when Jenny Calendar moved to Sunnydale.

She began to teach the young redhead magic and all the info she herself had, from being raised by a gypsy tribe. She is in town early in this story, because the elder woman's vision was a bit premature. Over the last two years, more members have joined the freelance Demon fighting squad, which include; Amy Madison, who is also tutored in Witch craft by Jenny, though her mother isn't aware and is still around as per canon. Cordelia Chase, who acts as bait and has moved away from her former personality earlier in this one; she resembles her S3 or Angel S1 persona more. Larry, who is muscle and has been taught how to fight and work guns, along with Xander and Jesse. Jenny is in charge of keeping them safe and sending them out to fight; she is sort of like a Watcher, without the stick up her *ss.

Both Buffy and Giles are surprised to find this, when they arrive, but are happy to have help, though they do both struggle with letting 'civilians' put themselves in danger; until they see the group in action. They have become a well-oiled machine by now, but are more than happy to welcome an actual Slayer on to their team. There will be no crush on Buffy by Xander, as he will either already be in a relationship with Cordy or simply too mature for some lame crush. Angel and Buffy will not move past the 'liking' stage, except _maybe_ one or two kisses. By the time Spike arrives in town, Buffy should have moved on from the ensouled Vampire and they are either just friends, he's left town early or he's brooding in the shadows because she won't be with him.

What I really want to see is how organized these people are, how well they work together as a team and how many threats they can manage. Do they know about the Master and if so, have they dealt with him? Will Buffy, will all of this help, still split the Slayer line? Will Angel still lose his soul, though not by Buffy obviously? Who is Jesse? Who is Larry? Delve into the personalities of characters we never got to know on the show. Also, the pairings at the top are more like guidelines; who I would pair together if I was writing it, though if you _have_ to change it, I guess I can't stop you. As long as it stays Spuffy!

What happens when these two worlds collide?


	6. Elizabeth Enchanted - S2

**Elizabeth Enchanted.**

**Buffy S2. Halloween.**

**Pairings: Spuffy. Xander/Cordelia. Giles/Jenny.**

Instead of the pink dress from the show, Buffy finds a different dress in the same spot, but it still holds something from Angel's time as a human, so she goes with it. When the spell goes into effect, Buffy's memories are still the same, leading her to believe that she hasn't undergone a change, like Willow and Xander. Until someone asks her to do something and she can feel the compulsion. Feel how utterly impossible it is to say no. Of course, it only gets worse when Spike finds her and unknowingly asks her for something, though in a sarcastic way.

When the spell ends, Buffy has never been more relieved, having never realized how scary pure obedience could be. Unfortunately for her, though the spell has been broken, she is somehow still stuck with the curse, as she soon finds out, thankfully in the safety of her home. She has no idea what to do and begins to become paranoid, thinking that if she tells the others, they'll use it to their advantage; Giles to make her the perfect, obedient Slayer, Xander to make her his perfect, obedient girlfriend and Willow to make her the perfect, obedient student like she is.

Somehow this will end up Spuffy, with Spike protecting her from others who know of the curse, while searching for a way to undo it. Should happen like in the movie, where she is told to kill Spike, despite loving him and manages to shake off the dreaded curse. Should last for at least a year or more.


	7. Freaky Friday - S3

**Authors Note;** Once again, this is so detailed because I would like to write it myself one day, but I just don't think it'll be happening, unfortunately. Hope someone decides to take it on, I think it could become very intriguing :)

* * *

**Freaky Sunnydale Friday. **

**Buffy S3.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Xander/Cordelia. Willow/Tara. Willow/Oz. Buffy/Angel. Giles/Joyce.**

* * *

Set in the same time frame, this story changes the events of Band Candy. The Mayor asks Ethan Rayne to distract the Slayer and her buddies, while he finishes his preparations for Graduation Day. The chaos mage feels inspired by his performance last year, but instead of turning them into their costumes, he switches old to young and young to old. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz have now officially switched bodies with their parents; Joyce Summers, Sheila Rosenberg, Tony Harris, Margaret Chase and Timothy Osborne.

Considering that she is in on the secret, gathering up a freaked-out Joyce isn't all that difficult, but what about the others? They eventually track them down; Timothy is hiding in the basement, both upset at the change, but also feeling the effects of being inside a body that's hiding a werewolf deep inside. Sheila is past the freaking out stage and into the one where she tries to take control of the situation. Tony can be found at a bar that serves underage kids, happy to have a body that doesn't have a ruined liver and Margaret is trying on her daughter's clothes in Cordy's walk-in closet.

The gang eventually get everyone to the library, after hours, to try and figure out what or who is behind this. By now Ethan has done the smart thing and skipped town, but in honor of a past friendship with Ripper, he's left behind a way to break the spell. All Giles needs to do, is find his secret hide-away. In the meantime, while the youngsters in adult bodies try to figure things out, the adults in young bodies, or some of them, are not thrilled that they are being kept in the library by their own children and one, stuffy British adult. Soon, Tony, Margaret and Sheila disappear.

Oz eventually decides to take his father and travel to find a cure, knowing that as soon as the next full moon arrives, they'll have a real problem on their hands. He promises to keep them updated and to find a place to lock up his dad, when it comes time, even if they're on the road. Saying goodbye to Willow, he leaves with his scared father. By this time, Willow goes home to find her father telling her that their daughter ran off and left a note. In it it says that the teenager wanted to not be perfect for the first time in her life and went out to experience life. Willow is now the one freaking out.

In the meantime, Tony and Margaret have teamed up to cause havoc, unknowingly delving into the same thought process as Catherine Madison; they want to keep their young bodies and won't let anyone stop them, especially not their kids. At the same time, Joyce is attending school to keep her daughter safe but is quickly realizing just how big of a troll Principal Snyder truly is. And things only get worse when the first supernatural threat arises, since the body switch; now Joyce is wearing the body of the Slayer, after all.

On the other side of the coin, Buffy has to go to the gallery so her mother won't lose her job and Willow, still convinced that her mother isn't a bad guy, does the same thing. Sheila is a therapist. Xander is put on the job to look for the elusive adults, since Tony doesn't have any responsibilities. However, he does decide to use his new body to get his mother rolled into a rehab program, in the hopes that she will be eternally sober by the time he gets his teenage body back. Meanwhile, Cordelia is spending time with her mother's social circle and realizing some big things herself.

Eventually everything becomes very angsty. In Los Angeles Sheila has become a prostitute to earn money, refusing to return home to a life of boredom, Timothy has embraced life as a murdering werewolf to Oz's dismay, Joyce ruins her daughter's social life by getting kicked out of school for the third time, Tony is arrested by the police for some very serious offenses and Margaret is also in LA, though for different reasons. Just because she married for money, doesn't mean she's a fool and she tries to find out all she can of the Demonic world, so she can use it for her own purposes.

By the time the teenagers Freshman year in college arrives, they should still be in the bodies of their parents, so Giles places an illusion on them, so they appear to be the younger versions of their parents to other students and teachers. But they still have to deal with their parents in their spare time. By this point, Timothy has returned to Sunnydale, for some reason and Willow is discovering exactly what her own mother is using her body for. Much angst. Angel hasn't left town, because of the madness and chaos, but Spike still arrives as per canon.

And then Giles finds Ethan's secret stash.


	8. Escape From Insanity - S4

**Escape From Insanity. **

**Angel S1. Buffy S4.**

**Pairings: Spuffy. Willow/Tara. Xander/Cordelia. Anya/Doyle. Angel/Faith.**

* * *

What if Spike hadn't run to the Slayer, when he got the chip? Instead, he escapes to Los Angeles, the closest city without collapsing from hunger on the way. By then, he is too far gone to consider the butcher shop option, so he ends up in an abandoned building, just wasting away with each passing day. Until Angel stumbles upon him, on his way back from saving someone from Doyle's vision. Despite his loathing for the younger Vampire, he waits until he hears the full story and is surprised by how angry that makes him at the Initiative.

A surprising friendship is formed between the two Master Vampires, after more than a hundred years of hatred. So imagine Buffy's surprise, to see the bleach blonde there, when she comes to retrieve a fleeing Faith, who is bonding with Spike. Faith doesn't turn herself in. Doyle doesn't die. Xander and Anya figure out that their relationship is only based on sex and split up. And Angel, Cordelia, Faith, Wesley, Doyle and Spike return to Sunnydale, to help with the Initiative. They might end up staying, or it might just be Spike and Cordy.


	9. Joy Ride - S5

**Joy Ride.**

**Buffy S5.**

**Based on the 2001 movie Joy Ride/Road Kill.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Dawn/OC. Willow/Tara. Xander/Cordelia. Faith/Gunn.**

* * *

It's been a slow summer so far and Giles declares it evil free. Buffy and Willow plan a road trip, leaving Tara and Riley back in California. Dawn will be safe with Joyce and Giles will take care of the remaining Scoobies and keep an eye on Spike. The fictional Sunnydale will be located in the real Porterville, CA. The trip will take them the opposite way of LA, through Fresno, San Jose, San Francisco, up through Oregon and Washington, near the border line. In my story there will be a few changes. There is no Glory and Dawn is just a regular girl, no Key. Cordelia didn't go to LA after high school, but SF instead.

Anya left Xander after the Initiative battle, stating that being around him would only get her killed. Faith is still in prison, but she will be a part of the story and Gunn never came in contact with Angel. Buffy and Willow drive for a while, having fun and seeing different sights. On their way out of SF, they decide to stop when they see a hitchhiker. There is shock when it turns out to be Cordelia. She rides with them and, when Buffy is out patrolling, convinces innocent Willow to prank someone over the CB Radio.

Knowing that they'll be stopping at a motel soon, they decide to make the driver come to them. From then on, things only get worse. Being the Slayer won't help them, since Buffy refuses to kill humans. Even a psychopathic one like Rusty Nail. Throughout the story, lots will happen. Dawn will be kidnapped on her way to LA to visit her Dad. Spike will come to the rescue and get caught up in it himself, along with Xander. And down the road, Faith and Gunn will join the horror in their own special way.


	10. Chance It - S6

**Chance It.**

**Buffy S6.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Faith/OC. Tara/OC. Anya/Wes.**

* * *

Sometime during the summer after The Gift, Spike finds Buffy's grave disturbed. After a Scooby meeting they discover that Demons have dug her up, to use her for a dark magicks ritual. When they recover her, Giles insists on cremating her body, so none of this ever happens again. That's when Will and the others' scheme to resurrect her comes out and things get chilly between Will and Giles. The Bot is destroyed permanently and even with Spike's help, they are barely keeping themselves and others alive. Giles makes a necessary call to the Watchers Council, who are _not_ bad guys, finally telling them that Buffy is indeed dead.

They have no choice but to find a loophole in Faith's sentence, that leads to her early parole. She'll need to wear a locator bracelet and can only go two places, work at the Box and home on Revello. But then how does she slay? Willow does her computer wizardry and the signals are scrambled. Unfortunately for Faith, she has absolutely no luck and even less friends. Willow triggers it to sometimes go off and the cops come looking, the leftovers from the Mayor's campaign are out for her blood and Dawn is blaming her for Buffy's death.

She finds a few friends in Spike, Tara and Anya, though, while Giles is too busy glaring daggers at Willow, Willow does the same to Faith while pining after her ex and Xander is busy throwing snide remarks to Spike and belittling Faith. But what happens when the ghost of someone familiar starts haunting Spike in his new home, that Faith convinced him to get? Just how far are people willing to go, to get a beloved back?


	11. Robin Wood - S7

**Robin Wood.**

**Buffy S7.**

**Angel S4.**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Willow/Robin. Xander/Cordelia. Faith/Gunn. Wesley/Fred.**

* * *

They weren't sure what sex to make the Principal, thus named him Robin. What if the Slayer's child had been female?

Robin Wood still arrives in Sunnydale as the new Principal of the brand new Sunnydale High, but this Robin Wood is very much female and, despite being a small bit older than the others, she quickly finds her place within the Scoobies. Now, whether or not she holds the same grudge against Spike as canon, one that's worse or if she's willing to forgive and forget, is all up to you. I don't know how I'd write it, but I certainly would try to put some drama in there, though I'm hardpressed to accept Spike bashing :)

Obviously you're more than welcome to change any pairing that isn't Spuffy, but I just very much like the idea of Willow and Robin, for two reasons. Exploring the way those two would work and getting our favorite redhead away from the horrible Kennedy. Euch. I put the Angel pairing on there, just in case you decide to cross the two shows over, but you certainly don't have to. I would also like to see a different defeat of the First, instead of simply copying what happened on the show, with slight changes. Recovering the friendship between Spike and Dawn and Buffy and Spike finally discussing the almost-rape, would also be nice, but again, not necessary. It really is up to you, all I ask for is a female Robin Wood, thanks.


	12. Falling Through The Hole - Time Travel

**Falling Through The Hole.**

**Buffy Pre-Series.**

**Time Travel.**

**Post-NFA.**

**Pairings: Spuffy. Willow/Tara. Xander/Cordelia.**

* * *

It's been a year or so, since Spike was the only survivor of the battle against the Senior Partners and the souled Vampire has returned to his birthplace of London, England. While patrolling the cemeteries, the bleach blonde man runs into Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, while they themselves are out patrolling with a bunch of baby-Slayers. Things are awkward for a bit, especially considering that the girls don't know about his soul and Willow and Xander never knew that he was brought back to unlife, after sacrificing himself in the Hellmouth, two years ago.

Things only get worse, when Amy Madison arrives, talking about exacting vengeance against Willow for taking her life away by not turning her back into a human quickly enough. She's also jealous because Willow is so obviously more powerful than her and though having delved into darkness, Willow actually managed to return from it, something Amy doesn't feel capable of. All in all, she is one very pissed off Witch and the redhead isn't the only one to pay. The spell that Amy casts hits both Willow, Xander and Spike, but not even the vengeful Witch could've imagined the outcome.

With the power and energy of the Hellmouth, still boiling under their skin, after years of living on top of the opening to Hell itself, they are actually protected by the spell that Amy intended to kill Willow. All three survive the effects, but the sheer power of the spell catapults them back into the past, to the year 1880. Willow and Xander wake up in their own bodies, but soon discover that Spike's spirit has been put into his younger body, though his soul is still there. They help him out of his grave, before Drusilla arrives and then they go off to try and figure out what the hell is going on and what they're gonna do now.

However, one of the things they learn quickly, is that for some reason Xander and Willow are as Immortal as their Vampire companion. This leads them to decide not to try and find a way back, knowing how much they can change if they simply survive the next one-hundred and fifteen years, give or take. Between the three of them, they manage to eliminate Darla, but Angelus and Drusilla get away, escaping to Romania, where Angelus is eventually cursed with his soul and then goes into hiding, while Drusilla goes to another part of Europe, letting her visions keep her one step ahead of the three travelers.

After taking care of his ill mother, with Xander and Willow learning just exactly who Spike was as a human and how little he has actually changed since then, the three decide to stick around London for a bit, leaving them to keeping Spike's human house, once Anne is put to rest. They eventually build up a trust with the Watcher's Council, to the point where they convince them to never allow the Travers family to become a part of the secret society. Even the ensouled Vampire is eventually fully trusted by every single Watcher, mostly after he has saved their lives, one by one.

Not long after the new century has arrived, the Watchers send the three off to Russia to help train the newest Slayer and from then on, the three of them begin a long life of saving the world and becoming even better fighters than they were in their own time. They also build an incredibly strong and tight bond, almost like siblings. Xander and Willow grow even closer than ever before and Spike is let into their hearts as well. To the point that when they finally arrive in Sunnydale again, they won't allow anyone, including Giles and Buffy, to speak ill of their brother.

When the time comes to return to the Hellmouth, they do so before Buffy arrives, since they have changes to implement and they don't want anyone figuring out that they are from the future. Thanks to Willow officially being the most powerful Witch of all time, she manages to put herself and Xander into their younger bodies, but keeping their knowledge and powers they've racked up over the last century. Then, they begin to change things. Unfortunately this means growing apart from Jesse, whom Xander convinces to switch schools to another town, so that he won't be killed anytime soon.

Finally, the Slayer and Watcher arrive in town, but they aren't the only ones. We've also got a cursed Vampire who believes that Buffy belongs to him and the gypsy teacher who's been sent to keep an eye on the obsessive undead American. It won't take long for Willow, Xander and Spike to become frustrated by everything around them, but maybe things are made easier when Xander falls back in love with Cordelia, Willow brings Tara to town and Spike realizes that this time around, the young blonde isn't falling for his Grandsire. But are they still safe from the presence of Angelus?

Xander has already dated a Demonic Anyanka in the past and they split ways as good friends a long time ago.


End file.
